Grand Theft Auto: Dragon Boys
by Freeformer
Summary: A petty street gang is caught in the middle of a Gang War spanning across two cities of San Andreas. Stabbed from both sides, the blood of the San Fierro Triads would paint the streets of San Fierro and Las Venturas as their control is thrown into chaos.
1. Foreword

**Grand Theft Auto**

**Dragon Boys**

The Four Dragons Casino is thriving with American riches as the San Fierro Triads stands unopposed on their home turf while rising as strong presences in the state of Las Venturas. With all opposition brutally destroyed thanks to Carl Johnson of the Glove Street Families and Wu Zi Mu of the Mountain Cloud Boys, the Triads have a strong monopoly of all illegal activities profits within two states of San Andreas. This was the calm before the storm however.

Exiled, Saburo Yoshinobu, the nine fingered Kumichô of the Yoshinobu Yakuza is sent to San Andreas as punishment for his failure at Liberty City by the orders of Kazuki Kasen. His exile divided the Yakuza forces in Liberty. Hundreds of loyal soldiers left with the taciturn Yoshinobu, opening a deep flesh wound on Kasen's side that would remain for many years. Although Kasen was still able to recover from his lose, the Yakuza would have to battle the Leone Family on their rules, and on their footing.

Relentlessly brutal and resourceful, Saburo embarked on the current trend of "investing" in the gambling business, which drove his "Ohta" Faction to the bright lights and seduction of Las Venturas. Their uninvited presences will force them into a bitter war both ethnically and money wise with the Las Venturas Mafias, and the Chinese Triads.

Meanwhile on the streets of San Fierro, a new face emerges from the gates of Easter Basin Airport. Tong Yu Tsang or "Bad Guy" Tsang as he is nicknamed by his associates from Hong Kong, seeks an alliance with Ran Fa Lai of the Red Gecko Tong and Wu Zi Mu. Following him is the Jiang Hu Triad from parts of Hong Kong, Macau and Mainland China. Seeking fortune like his brothers, Tsang puts forth his hand in an effort to assimilate the Red Gecko Tong and Mountain Cloud Boys into the Jiang Hu. His proposal is met with strong opposition from both Fa Lai and Zi Mu.

In truth it was never Tsang's intention to assimilate or establish an alliance between him and the native Triads. Greedy and without morals, Tsang was prepare to wage war against the San Fierro Triads and an effort to claim their turf and profits. His words of Brother and Alliance was nothing more then false promise. San Fierro would eventually erupted into a warzone like none we would see before. Stabbed from both sides, the blood of the San Fierro Triads would paint the streets of San Fierro and Las Venturas.

**DISCLAIMER: Grand Theft Auto is registered and copyrighted to ROCKSTAR Video Games. I do not own any characters from the game nor their backstory. Any characters that only appear in the fanfiction is of MY creation. Dragon Boys is also the registered name of a hit CBC Mini-Series of the same name. ONLY the title was taken from show. I will not reproduce any form of this Fanfiction for profit. Hence why I "publish" this story on a Fanfiction website... I hate fucking Disclaimers due to their pointlessness... **

**WARNING: One or more of the characters in this fan fiction is considered a "racist" or can be viewed as one. Therefore some racial slurs are used within the course of this story. I deeply apologize if any one is offended with the use of these slurs. But note the most explicit slurs will not be used in this story. Again I deeply apologize for this important but necessary element in the story. I do not promote or sympathize with racism of any kind at all. Again be warned and read with caution!**

**Thank You and Enjoy! :)**


	2. Prologue

**GRAND THEFT AUTO**

**Dragon Boys**

**Prologue**

**March 5th 1994, San Fierro**

**The Golden Phoenix Restaurant**

**9:55 AM**

Located at the edge of **San Fierro's Chinatown**, the **Golden Phoenix** was crowded to wit's end with patrons and yearly tourists. The familiar sounds of tea cups banging against saucers, the shattering of plates by cumbersome waiters and the chit chat of customers seemed to be louder today. The Golden Phoenix Restaurant was by no means a "gourmet" restaurant of any kind. As a matter of fact, the San Fierro Chronicles Food section gave the restaurant a **C** rating, stated that "_while the Golden Phoenix provides an interesting look into genuine classic Chinese Cuisine along with equally interesting décor, it has been done before and done better_". While it may not be on top 200 list for restaurants serving Chinese Cuisine within the city, it is a local hangout very popular with the elderly and children. It is this loyalty that keeps on bringing the customers back.

The sweet aroma of **Cha Siu Baau** or **Barbecue Pork Buns** coming fresh out of the oven caught **Agent Dean's** attention immediately, much to the disdain of his informant. The **FBI Agent** was very fond of this particular dish, reminding him of the times he was stationed in Taiwan during his early career in the **US AIRFORCE**. The good Agent however prefer to call it a Chinese Hamburger, a nickname he had given to the dish when he first tasted it. The dish however had no resemblance with a hamburger at all, but Dean didn't care. His informant looked around in anxiety as the Agent waved and yelled to the server wheeling his favor dish. Shooting him an obnoxious glare, the Chinese woman wheeled her trolley at his direction. Agent Dean smiled and thanked the woman has she rudely dropped his meal on to the table. Barbecue Pork Buns was another addition to the various delicious dishes spread out across the table. Various different types of Dumplings along with Spring Rolls, Rice Noodle Rolls, and other must eat dishes of what the Chinese call "Dim Sum" made up today's breakfast. Dean handed her the bill and returned his gaze at his new Informant.

The sorry bastard was paranoid, so paranoid that he wouldn't even go to the bathroom without Dean watching his back. In a way Dean felt sorry for his Informant, but the case was much more important to him then his Informant's well being. It wasn't a surprise to Deans when his Informant called earlier in the morning, wanting out. Every Informant will crack eventually, and it was Dean's job to reassure them that their cover was fine. But this time it was different. His Informant's cover was blown, blown to shit. Since midnight today Dean's informant was marked for death. The poor bastard had literally wet his pants when Dean rendezvous with him a couple of hours ago. The aging FBI Agent had convinced him to meet at Golden Phoenix to discuss vital information regarding the San Fierro Triads.

It was not only a chance to close the book on one of Dean's investigations but also a chance to enjoy the humble treasures Chinatown has to offer a foreigner like himself. Rich with culture and tradition, Chinatown was the home of thousands of Asians born in the States and from abroad. At first glance tourists and foreigners would believe Chinatown was pleasant jewel in San Fierro, a place were Mom and Dad can take Junior and Princess for family fun and a relaxing day/night out. But Agent Dean and the San Fierro Police Department knew better. No matter how much the SFPD hated the FBI they both knew the dark secrets harbored in Chinatown. Behind all the culture, tradition, people and treasures was a neighborhood at war. Utterly control by the Chinese Mafia or "Triads" as they are known, were warring against a violent Vietnamese gang known as the Da Nang Boys. Racial tensions were already high enough between the ethnic Chinese and Vietnamese but now the community had to face a gang war on top of it. Chinatown is barren after dusk because of this. Hell just last month a apartment filled with Da Nang Boys were found brutal executed; shotgun blasts to the back, point blank range. Now only a week ago, the Da Nang Boys retaliated with a drive by targeting the Chinese elementary school attended by the son of high ranking triad member Su Xi Mu's AKA Suzie. A second and forth grade Teacher along with a Security Guard was killed. The Triads vowed vengeance. The cycle continues.

Dean had worked on hundreds of cases involving the use of informants and this case was a thorn on his foot from the very start. It was already enough that this Informant had dragged him out of bed after a night of makeup sex with his girlfriend but now he had the nerve to deny him the enjoyment of breakfast on top of that. Agent Dean would have none of it.

"Try and stay cool, there's an undercover officer watching every single doorway and window in this place and theres camera surveillance watching the streets outside. Your safe as safe can be." Dean coolly replied, taking a sip of his tea and admiring it's taste.

The Informant stared at Dean without the faintest change of emotion on his face; he was still scared shitless. For the last hour he was spitting out every single shred of information he knew. Some of the darkest secrets of the criminal underworld pour out of his mouth like the sweat leaking out from every pore on his body. The problem Dean had with his Informant was that he's telling information he already knew. Dean wanted a name, and a location. His Informant's insomnia and anxiety was getting in his way and his case. On top of that, his patiences was wearing thin.

"I need a name, not just god damn hints and clues. I need to know who are they smuggling into the country and where." Dean demanded as he tried to control his Informant's composure before stuffing a Spring Roll into his mouth with his oily fingers. One thing Dean hated about genuine Chinese food was how oily it was, especially food at the Golden Phoenix. The food left a nasty after taste in this throat that wouldn't go away for hours. Luckily the Chinese Tea solved that problem.

"Don't you fucking understand they're going to smoke me if I do! They're going to cut me to pieces and feed me to their fucking dogs!" his Informant bellowed, seemingly in pain. His rambles attracted the attention of nearby patrons; now listening curiously on their forbidden conversation. Dean gave them a smile as they return to the business of eating Dim Sum.

"I can arrange for you to go into Witness Protection if you can just tell me who the hell are they smu-." Dean's patience wore out.

It was clear his Informant was in dire pain. It was the ulcer, the poor bastard had developed it over course of his work. All the stress finally took a toll over the Informant's body and not only his stomach neither. Dean remember his Informant processing a healthly complexion and neatly kept hair just a couple of months ago. Now the greasy, pale Chinese man setting in front of him was only one thing, panic.

"I can't, I just can't man! I need- I need to go to the bathroom, NOW." He quickly got up, his seat toppling over into the middle of the aisle. He was paranoid alright.

"Alright." Dean responded wiping his fingers with a cloth before following him.

They slowly forced their way through waiters, waitress and patrons scattered throughout the packed restaurant towards the restroom. His Informant groaned in pain, holding his stomach.

"Almost there." Dean had reassured him putting a friendly arm over his shoulder.

Dean had wanted his Informant to check into a hospital and get him fixed up. The fool refused telling the Agent that there were eyes and ears even in San Fierro Memorial Hospital. He was living with that ulcer for weeks. They turn to corridor and headed into the kitchen. Chinese cooks busily chopped away vegetables and meat in what looks like lightning fast speed for awaiting chefs to cook them. Roaches roamed the dirty floors of the inner kitchen, undisturbed by busy workers. Dean wasn't coming back to the Golden Phoenix; thats for sure. The Agent cursed himself as he walked over mice droppings and raw ingredients littered all over the kitchen. His new shfoes were ruined. Smoke choked in his lungs and the level of personal hygiene among the Cooks made Dean question the safety of his food. One Cook in particular had – at the corner of his eye Dean could see that they were being followed. Two figures had cast a long shadow in front of him. The Agent tilted his head slightly and confirmed two figures, Chinese, waiting him and his Informant. He fixed his gaze back in front of him. His Informant and the two figures didn't seem to pick up on his action. Agent Dean held the Informant's shoulder tighter, as if to warn him. Groaning in pain, he didn't pick up the message. The restroom door was getting closer. Dean tilted his head again, noticing that his trailers had slowed to a complete stop.

He returned his gaze to the front again and pushed at the door. Forcefully nudging his Informant in, they quickly entered into the small restroom shutting the door behind them. Dean turned around, and for a split second could make out their faces just before the door shut into place. Chinese Triads. Dean's mind froze, how did they find them? How in a couple of hours can the Triads track one of their own in an entire city. Two words went throught his mind.

_Security Leak_

Someone was leaking information to the Triads. His cover was blown to shit. Like his buddy with an ulcer Agent Dean was marked for death.

_"How the hell did they can pass the-"_

Dean quickly locked the door as the Informant dive his head into the sink, letting cold water run through his greasy hair. Cautiously, Dean checked to see if they were alone in the restroom, luckily they were. The FBI Agent shot his Informant a worry look as they made eye contract. The fool finally got the message and collapsed on to the floor next to a urinal, crying.

Agent Dean back up against the wall adjacent to the door and unstrapped a **Glock 17** from his shoulder holster; only in a the last second deciding upon a using his **S&W Model 13**. Strapped to his leg holster the snubnosed revolver was deadly in close range combat. Agent Dean was going to blow a fist sized hole into the head of anyone trying to come in. He relaxed after the thought of that.

"Keep your back against the wall and keep your head down!" He commanded. His Informant didn't budge, prefering to cradle his head in between his legs and sit in the middle of the restroom.

The water was still running as noise of approaching foot steps came closer and closer to the door. The Informant's cries of mercy and pain continued nevertheless. Dean's muscles grew tense and his breathing heavy as he focused on the door. In a way he felt a fraction of the fear his Informant had been living with for months. Sweating, his eyes traveled down to the locked door knob. Tensed, he noticed it slowly turning. Dean's fears had became a reality, they had the keys.

"Hurry up and give me a fucking name!" Dean shouted as the door swung open.


End file.
